Sometimes You Can't Make it On Your Own
by willgirl
Summary: Songfic Oneshot! Using Sometimes you can't make it on your own by U2! B&B Friendship, slight spoiler for Season Three.


**A/N: So I was listening to this song the other day and I realized the words are perfect for B&B, so I decided to write this, I hope you enjoy. The song is Sometimes You Can't Make it on your own by U2. There is a slight spoiler for Season Three, you have been warned. **

**Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own **

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough _

You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight

He entered the dark gym and knew she was here. After the week they had, it was either here or the lab and he had already checked there. It had been hard for him seeing the mutilated body of little girl on the table, her own parents having killed her for no reason other than she wasn't being quiet enough. It enraged him to think that there were people out there allowed to be parents who shouldn't be and others who weren't allowed but would make good parents. Every time he had glanced over at his partner during the week, he couldn't help but think of her life. Her foster care situation. He knew that screwed her up more than she let on, hence the reason she was here furiously punching a bag at 11:45 at night.

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone _

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

She was alone, as always and his heart lurched at the thought. Nobody deserved to be alone, dealing with this. And she was dealing with so much more than him, not just the body of a murdered child, but the upcoming trial of her father as well. She put on this face, stone cold when she had examined the remains but he knew that she underneath it she cared. She always cared.

_We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more  
_  
He moved past the guard at the desk, flashing his badge and around the corner where he saw her furiously attacking the bag. Her hair was coming down out of a loose bun, her cheeks flushed with anger. She hit the bag, once, twice, three times, letting out a grunt as she successively hit it harder and harder. He wanted to go over there and hold her and tell her everything was okay. Because when she looked into his eyes and showed that she believed him, he would start to believe it himself.

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone _

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
_  
He knew from the very core of his being that he needed her. Shutting his eyes, he tried to remember when this shift occurred, when they had gone from them being just partners to him inexplicably needing her. He always hugged her it appeared because she needed the comfort, but he needed it too. Her arms made him feel strong.

_I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can - you - hear - me - when - I -  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me... _

Where are we now?  
I've still got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone...

Standing there watching her futile efforts at punching the bag, he realized that he too was alone. He went home every evening by himself, slept more often than not in a cold bed, only seeking out companionship when he really needed it. He was fighting his own demons, although they usually came in the form of debilitating nightmares where he would wake up in a cold sweat, unsure of where he was. He needed her and he would take anything she was willing to give, even if it wasn't enough.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own _

He moved forward and she stopped punching as she caught his reflection in the mirror. Immediately a tear rolled down her cheek and then another and in two quick strides, he was in front of her, pulling her into his arms. He buried his face into her hair and sighed. It would be okay. They could make each other okay.

_Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own _


End file.
